regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Case of Dino Charge
The Case of Dino Charge is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis The mysterious item, called a Dino Charger, that had been left behind. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Here. *'Mordecai': What's this? *'Iron Man': A piece of evidence called a Dino Charger. You might able to find out. *'Dan Zembrovski': We will. Let's go. *(Leader Team are going outside) *'Iron Man': Good luck. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Mordecai': There he is. It's him! *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't move, Thief! *'Thief': I-I was just doing what I was told! *'Randy Cunningham': Told? By whom? By whom?! *'Thief': The Alliance! *'Yuuya': You're working for them. Are you? *'Thief': Yes. I'm also known as... *(Thief transform into Thief Fangire) *'Thief Fangire': Thief Fangire! *'Mordecai': We'll get the Dino Charger. *(Mordecai opens the case and grabs the Para Charger ver.) *(Someone attacks Leader Team) *(Mordecai grabs the Para Charger ver.) *'Ben Tennyson': What the... *'Vivix': Give me the Dino Charger! *(Vivix and Leader Team are fighting each other) *(Someone attack Vivix) *(Dino Charge Rangers and Vivix are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's go. *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! Ankyo Charger, engage! Pachy Charger, engage! Plesio Charger, engage! Titano Charger, engage! *'Gold Ptera Morpher': Ptera Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Morpher, blast! Final Strike! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Gold Ptera Morpher, blast! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titano Charge Morpher, blast! *(Dino Charge Rangers shoots Vivix) *(Vivix is defeated) *'Mordecai': Haven't we... seen you somewhere...? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Mordecai': Dino Charge? *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': So return it already, come on! *'Mordecai': So that's it. Sure. Here you go. *(Mordecai throw a Para Charger ver. to Dino Charge Black Ranger) *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Thanks. *'Mordecai': Yes? *(At outside) *'Rigby': We're sorry, Leader Team! He took our devices and gears and ran! *'Troll Moko': He wants you meet them there. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Mordecai': We're coming now. Thank you for saving us. *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': No problem. *'Spider-Man': We're in a hurry. We're still unable to track Thief Fangire down. Let's go. *(Leader Team runs away) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Good luck. *(At outside) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms sees Leader Team are running to find Theif Fangire) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Hmph. Leader Team go and find out. What's Theif Fangire up to. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Roberto': Thief Fangire! *'Thief Fangire': Leader Team, you're here. *'Benji': Give back our friends their devices and gears back! *'Theif Fangire': Hehehehe! You can't catch me! *'Flink': How can we catch him? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': (Off-Screen) I can. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms arrives) *'Mordecai': Man of the Beginning! *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Come on! *'Linnie': There he is! *'Thief Fangire': Hehehehe! You can't catch me! *'Violet': Oh! *'Nikko': So... What now? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': This. I got this. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Thief Fangire are fighting each other) *'Sengoku Driver': Soiya: Kiwami Squash! *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms kicks Thief Fangire) *'Thief Fangire': Aah! *(Thief Fangire is defeated) *'Pedro': You did it, Man of the Beginning. *(Code Blue arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Here's your devices and gears, Code Blue. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms throw their devices and gears to Code Blue) *'Howard Weinerman': Thanks. We got our devices and gears back. *'Captain America': You did it. You got our devices and gears back. With a little help Man of the Beginning. *'Mordecai': Thanks. Let's go. Let's get something to eat. *'Captain America': Good idea. I'm sure Jarvis can accommodate all these wary world-savers. *'Hawkeye': Sure. *(Dino Charge Rangers oversees Code Blue and Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms walks away) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': They sure did it. *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Yep. They did. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': We feel like we'll meet again soon. *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': That's right. Come on. Let's go back to command center. *'of The Case of Dino Charge' Gallery Kyoryured roll call.png Tumblr nhx69aosWk1sp5jt1o2 1280.jpg Kyoryublue rollcall.png Kyoryugreen roll call.jpg Tumblr nhx69aosWk1sp5jt1o5 r1 1280.jpg 1366498264891.jpg Tumblr mw0xsuBLhu1qdsraqo7 1280.jpg KyoryuGrey.png 1375570119509.jpg Kyoryu36 05.jpg TheKRGKiwamiArms.jpg 118248654.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited